The present invention relates generally to units for storage. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved compartment bin that is easily and quickly assembled.
Metal compartment bins and cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. The cabinets can be hung in work areas such as metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Cabinets and compartment bins can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. Metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. For example, metal cabinets and compartment bins have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners.
Bins or cabinets having a plurality of compartments are usually assembled with numerous amounts of attachments between the components. For example, shelves can be mechanically fastened or welded to dividers. As the number of shelves and dividers increase the manufacturing process becomes both more costly and timely.
Also, conventional storage cabinets are typically first assembled at the manufacturing location and then shipped to the end buyer or consumer. Any reduction in time of assembly of the cabinet results in a lower cost for the assembled cabinet. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a storage cabinet that is quicker and more economical to assemble.